The Frog and the Mischievious Fox
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Fanfic. Froakie x Fennekin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 1 The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

" Where am I? ponders a figure.  
"Some kind of Forest?" the figure says observing his surroundings.  
"There's a spring, I think I'll have a drink." the dark figure says thirstily  
" Huh? there's something staring back at me." the figure says spoting something in the water.  
" It's... MY REFLECTION!?" the figure says startled as they notice something strange.  
" I'm... I'm... I'm A FROAKIE!" the former human cries in shock.  
" But why did I turn into a Pokemon?" ponders the bubble frog.

Beep Beep Beep

" Huh what's that?"  
Suddenly three Beheeyemm show up and start attacking Froakie.  
Froakie then runs away and straight into a Nuzleaf.  
" Hey watch where your going!" complains Nuzleaf.  
The three Beheeyem show up and attack Nuzleaf as the two begin to run away from their attackers.  
" What's the big idea dragging me into this? You pull a prank on those guys or something kid?" the wily Pokemon says accusingly.  
" Prank!? No! I just woke up not remembering anything except that I'm a human, and those Beheeyem just showed up and started attacking me." Froakie explains.

" What!? You say your actually a human!?" Nuzleaf says in shock.

Beep Beep Beep

" Uh oh here they come!" warns the evolution of Seedot.  
After a bit of running away the two are almost at a village  
" Whew! I think we lost them. Well I'm heading home now so good luck to ya." Nuzleaf says heading home.  
Froakie looks around puzzled on where to go as Nuzleaf looks back at him.  
" Aw what the heck. I guess you can stay at my place." the Pokemon says giving in to the lost frog.

The two make their way to Nuzleaf's house in Serene Village.  
" Okay here's where you sleep. I'm going to go get you enrolled in school so stay inside." the adult commands.  
" Okay." replies the blue frog. A few minutes after Nuzleaf leaves, Froakie hears a noise from his window.  
" Ahh the Beheehym are back." Froakie says while running out the door." I knew it!" says a happy voice.  
" I haven't seen you around before and I know you can't be Mr. Nuzleaf's child." says an orange fox.

The orange fox then grabs Froakie and then begins to show him around.  
" Look there she is!" cries a bunch of angry villagers.  
Suddenly a Carracosta appears." Fennekin! How many times have I told you to stop causing trouble and I know it was you who ate my Oran berries!" chastises the giant turtle.  
" It wasn't me Pops honest." lies the fox known as Fennekin." Fennekin! I want the truth." snarls Carracosta.  
" Okay it was me they were delishious." the fox declares proudly, causing Froakie to sweatdrop.  
'Wow usually people keep denying the truth when they've done something wrong'. the frog thinks to himself.  
" Thats it we're going home right now." the fox's so called "pops" says dragging her home.

As the troublesome Fennekin and her "Pops" head home Froakie overhears some kids talking about their lost friend and Froakie goes to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 2 Goomy and the Paper

Froakie overhears the kids a Deerling, Pancham, and Shelmet saying that the Pancham and Shelmet told Goomy to go bring back a piece of paper or something.  
" What are we going to do?" worries Deerling. " Why don't you go get him?" Pancham suggests." **YOU'RE THE ONES WHO TOLD HIM TO GO IN THERE!"** the deer Pokemon shrieks in anger.  
" I'll go." Froakie says catching everybody's attention." WHAT! You'll really go?"the children reply in shock." Yep." Froakie nods as he enters the forest.  
After a couple of hours Froakie spots a Pokemon and a piece of paper." AHHH! Don't hurt me."says the Pokemon.  
" Are you Goomy?" The bubble frog asks hopefully." How did you know my name?" recoils the slime ball in astonishment.  
" Deerling, Pancham, and Shelmet are worried about you so I came to help." explains the frog." Thanks." Goomy says gratefully.

The two start to leave when...

" Oh! I almost forgot!" Goomy cries out. Goomy then picks up the piece of paper, Froakie then notices Goomy had put his name on it like Pancham and Shelmet told him to.

At the entrance.

" Goomy are you okay!?" Deerling asks worriedly." Yeah thanks to Froakie here." replies the slime.  
" Thank you Froakie." says the pink deer. Goomy then hands the paper to Pancham and Shelmet.  
" You actually got it!?" the panda and helmet Pokemon exclaim in shock before leaving with paper in tow.  
" Don't listen to what those guys tell you to do okay Goomy, they're just using you." Deerling advises her squishey friend.  
" Okay." Goomy says before the trio head home.

Back at Nuzleaf's

" I heard what happened with Goomy but why did you leave?" Mr. Nuzleaf questions the blue frog.  
" Well, The town troublemaker came by and dragged me out and she showed me around." Froakie chuckles.  
" Troublemaker?... OH! You must mean Fennekin." realizes the wily Pokemon." Yeah thats it. Now I know why you thought I pulled a prank." the frog says chuckling.  
" Oh I see, Yeah Fennekin is a little trouble maker, Caracosta is always lecturing her." Nuzleaf replies sheepishly.  
" I see." Froakie says wondering about the peculiar girl." well, Goodnight." the adult says to his "child"." Goodnight." Froakie yawns before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 3 Mine and Yours

" I'll show you the way to school today but your on your own tomorrow." explains Nuzleaf.

At School.

" Good morning class we have a new student today." introduces Farfetch'd.  
" Uh, Hi?" Froakie says embaressingly. "It's you!" Pancham, Shelmet, Goomy, and Deerling exclaim simutaniously.  
" Well it seems like you already know each other." mentions the teacher." I'm Late, I'm Late I'm Late." calls a nervous voice.  
The late Fennekin then runs straight into Froakie." Oh I'm so sorry!... Froakie?" apoligizes the fox.  
" Ah Hi... Fennekin right?" the bubble frog says a bit groggy from the blow." Yeah." Fennekin replies happy he remembered her.  
" Okay class take your seats, Froakie there's an empty seat next to Fennekin." the bird says pointing to an empty seat.  
Froakie then takes his seat only to notice Fennekin staring at him." Eyes up front." the bird cries cracking his leek like a whip.  
Fennekin then averts her gaze with a blush on her face.

After school.

" Thanks again for yesterday Froakie." thanks Deerling." Huh? What did you do Froakie?" Fennekin asks with curiosity.  
" He went into the forest to save Goomy after Pancham and Shelmet made him go in there." explains the pink deer.  
" Wow! I'm impressed Froakie!" the fox exclaims." Yeah thanks, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him." Espurr says with a blush.

On the way home.

" Hey, Froakie, I want to show you my favorite place in the village." Fennekin says to the bubble frog.  
" Okay." Froakie says as he begins following the fire fox. Suddenly Pancham and Shelmet show up.  
" Hey you!" asserts Pancham." What?" asks the frog." I dare you to go to the blocked off path of the Dribur Mines and get some red stones." Pancham says with a smirk.  
" We'll do it!" Fennekin cries peppily." No one was talking to you!" The panda shouts in annoyance.  
" Okay Froakie, showing you my favorite place will have to wait so let's go!" the cream colored fox says showing him the way.  
" Okay." the blue frog says following the fox.

Later at the Mines.

" Whoa! You can't go in there!" Cry the Drilbur." I guess we'll just have to sneak past!" Fennekin shouts right in front of the moles, causing Froakie to sweatdrop.  
'How's that going to work if you say it right in front of them?' Froakie wonders.

A few minutes later.

" Go!" screams the fox running in. As the duo head into the Mines while the Drilbur are watching them Froakie sweatdrops and thinks.  
'Does this really qualify as sneaking in with them watching us?' the frog ponders in confusion.

After a few hours in the blocked off part of the Mines a Gabite appears out of nowhere.  
" Stop **THIEFS!** I'll never let you take my treasure!" accuses the dragon type." We're just here for red stones." Fennekin explains.  
 **"** **SO YOU ARE AFTER MY TREASURE!"** Gabite roars in fury. After a long and tough battle the duo explain that they just want to see the red stones and that they won't take them if they belong to somebody.  
" Is that so? Well I guess I can let you have a look." Gabite says leading them into a room full of multicolored stones.  
" Wow! These are beautiful!" Fennekin says with her eyes sparkling." I'm glad you like them!." the dragon says with a smile.

Back at the village.

" Did you really go into the Drilbur Mines?" questions Pancham.  
" Yep! But the rumor was false, no offcolored stones there." lies the cream colored fox.  
Fennekin then shows Froakie her favorite spot, a hill with a tree overlooking the village.  
" This is everyone in the village's favorite spot." explains Fennekin." Wow! You can see the whole village from here!" Froakie says admiring the view.  
" I know isn't it beautiful!?" the fox cries in glee." Yeah! 'But not as beautiful as you.'" thinks the frog who is surprised that that thought came to his mind." Froakie? Are you okay your face is red?" Fennekin says concerned.  
" Yeah! All that running must have made me hot is all!" lies the frog not realizing that he was blushing.  
"..." the fox replies saying nothing. 'Oh No she didn't buy it.' Froakie thinks worriedly." Well that makes perfect sense then!" The fox suddenly bursts out.  
'No Way she actually bought it!?' the bubble frog thinks, jaw dropping in disbelief.  
" Well it's time to go home now, see you at school tomorrow Froakie." Fennekin yawns.  
" Bye, same here." Froakie smiles before heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 4 The Misunderstanding

" Good Morning, Froakie!" Fennekin calls spotting the frog heading to school.  
" Hey Fennekin." the bubble frog replies to his classmate and neighbor.  
" Since we're neighbors and all I was hoping we could... walk to school together." Fennekin says saying that last part with a blush.  
" Sure." the blue frog says with a grin." Yay! Thanks Froakie!" the fox shouts with joy.  
The duo head to school and Froakie notices that Fennekin is walking _very,very,very_ close to him.

At school.

" Okay class Today is an exploration race, first one to bring back the flag at the end of this forest using these items wins. The Teams are Froakie, Fennekin, and Goomy, and Pancham, Shelmet, and Deerling, Espurr will stay behind and keep an eye on things." explains Farfetch'd.  
" Sigh, why do I have to be teamed up with those two? 'even though they are kind of cute.'" sighs Deerling. After a few hours Froakie's team makes it to the flag." Yay we won!" Fennekin cheers. "Hmm? Where's Goomy?" Froakie asks noticeing their slimy companion is missing.  
" He'll be okay." Fennekin says before cheering once again.

Back at school.

" Whaaaaat!" shouts everyone." You left poor Goomy alone in there!? It's important too keep an eye out for your teammates." the teacher exclaims chastizing Fennekin with his leak.  
" Figures for someone as annoying as **_you!"_** Humphs Pancham.

After a few hours Goomy is finally found.

After school.

" Froakie am I... annoying?" the cream colored fox questions dejectedly.  
" No but... you seem to act before thinking, so..." Froakie begins before Fennekin interupts in tears.  
" I understand, I'm sorry for being such a burden!" the fox says sadly. A crushed Fennekin then runs away in tears.  
" Thats not what I meant to happen... Ugh it's so hard to explain your thoughts sometimes." sighs the bubble frog.

The next day.

Froakie notices Fennekin isn't here to walk with him.  
" Sigh, I guess she's still upset about yesterday." Fraokie says in dissapointment.

At school.

" Okay class today is another expedition race, same rules apply. Today our teams are Pancham, Shelmet, and Fennekin, and Froakie, Deerling, and Espurr." Farfetch'd explains.  
'Doesn't look like I'll be able to apoligize today' The frog think to himself .

After the race.

" It's Your fault we lost!" Pancham screams at Fennekin." No it's your fault!" the fox yells back.  
" No you!" argues the panda." No you!" Fennekin exclaims, the two in each others faces.  
" Sigh, If Pancham wasn't such a narcicisist and Fennekin... well Fennekin, You'd think that those two were in love with the way they always fight." Deerling sighs shaking her head.  
'In Love!?' Froakie thinks worriedly when another thought hits him 'What am I so worried about'? ponders the confused frog.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 5 Honey for Budew

On the way to school Froakie overhears some villagers talking about how it's about time for the Combee and Beedrill to start making honey.

At school.

" Say where exactly are you from Froakie?" Pancham wonders." Yeah, nobody has ever seen you before." Shellmet adds.  
" You wouldn't happen to be from Lively Town or something would you?" the panda asks in shock." Mr. Nuzleaf doesn't seem like the city type." Fennekin interjects.  
" So just where are you from?" questions Deerling." It's kinda complicated, I'm kind of having trouble beliving it myself, But if you must know I woke up with little memory." begins the frog.  
" So you don't know where you're from either?" interupts Espurr." Not exactly, but from what I do remember I know I'm most likely not from this world." Froakie continues. " Huh? What do you mean?" Goomy asks confused.  
" Well the only thing I could remember is that I'm actually a human." the frog concludes. 'A human!?' Fennekin thinks in excitement and shock that she fell for a human." Yeah right! Humans are only in fairytales you liar. Priciple Simipour Froakie's telling lies!" snitches Pancham.  
" Now, Now, Class, I'm not sure what tales Froakie's been telling you, but even things that seem impossible are possible." the calm and laid back aqua monkey chuckles.

The next day at school.

" I'm sorry to interupt your class but have any of you seen Budew?" Roselia asks worriedly.  
" Sorry I haven't seen them." replies teacher Farfetch'd. 'Budew? Weren't they there when those guys were talking about honey?' Froakie ponders trying to remember.  
After a couple of minutes Froakie remembers that Budew was infact there. 'They wouldn't, not after how dangerous it is this time of year, would they?' the bubble frog thinks in concern.  
" I think I might know where Budew might have gone!" the bubble frog exclaims." Where?" everyone jumps in surprise." I think Budew might have gone to try to get some honey." the frog explains.  
" Why should we believe you after that lie you told yesterday?" scoffs Pancham." It wasn't a lie! Ugh, if your not going to do anything about it then I will!" the annoyed frog exclaims as he runs out the classroom.

" Froakie, Wait up!" calls a voice stopping the frog in his tracks.  
"Fennekin!?" Froakie says turning around shocked that she left school.  
" I want to help because ... I believe you Froakie." the fox proudly proclaims in confidence.  
" Okay well let's go... Oh yeah sorry about the other day." Froakie says remembering their misunderstanding.  
" Don't worry about it." the fox says. Several hours later they find Budew and some Combee and Beedrill.

" So you're a gang of thieves." Beedrill and Combee say accusingly.  
'Haven't I heard that somewhere before?' Froakie thinks remembering Gabite.  
After a fierce battle a Vespiqueen steps in."What is going on here!?" demands the queen bee.  
" Our queen! We were just trying to get rid of these thieves!" the group of two different bee Pokemon explain.  
" We're not thieves I just came here to get some honey because..." begins Budew." So you admit you're thieves!" interupt Beedrill and Combee.  
" Let them finish you fools!" Vespiqueen yells angerly." I need the honey because my mommy is very sick and I heard that your honey can cure anything." explains the bud Pokemon.  
" Is that so? Well you better take this to her then." the large queen says handing the child some honey.

Back at the village.

" Budew, I was so worried about you!" Roselia exclaims.  
" I got you some honey to make you feel better." Budew says handing his mother the honey.  
Roselia eats the honey." I'm starting to feel a lot better, thanks. And thank you two for finding my son." Roselia says gratefully.  
" Your welcome m'am!" reply the frog and fox. " Fennekin! Get your butt over here right **NOW**!" shouts an angry Carracosta.  
" Uh Oh, looks like I'm in trouble. Well we did ditch school after all. Bye." Fennekin says before heading home.  
" Bye." Froakie says before heading home and explains what happend to Nuzleaf." I see, It seems that if you two had got there any later poor Budew would have been in pretty rough shape." Nuzleaf says weighing the situation carefully.  
" Yeah." Froakie nods in agreement realizing he's not in trouble. Nuzleaf then notices Froakie's worried look.  
" Don't worry about Fennekin I'll have a talk with Carracosta." the wily Pokemon says soothingly." Thanks!" Froakie says cheering up before falling asleep.

At Fennekin's house.

" I can't believe you skipped school!" Caracosta fumes." But, Pops Froakie..." begins the mischievious fox.  
" Froakie put you up to it huh? Well I'll have to talk to Nuzleaf then because from now on you two are not allowed to see each other." interupts the giant turtle.  
Caracosta heads to Nuzleaf's house." Froakie..." Fennekin says worried that she won't be able to be with him.

At Nuzleafs house.

" So you see Budew would have been in serious trouble if they hadn't gone. Sometimes in order to do the right thing you have to do wrong." Mr. Nuzleaf explains.  
" Sigh, I understand. I guess I'll let it slide just this once given the circumstances." Carracosta sighs giving in to the situation.

Back at Fennekin's.

" Fennekin..."Carracosta goes in Fennekins room and finds her masterbating.  
" Oh! Froakie! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Fennekin moans as she moves her fingers in and out of her wet pussy.  
" Fennekin!" Carracosta says louder causing the girl to snap out of her fantasy with her pussy soaking wet from fingering herself.  
" AHHH! POPS!" the girl screams covering herself in embaressment." I just came to let you know that Nuzleaf explained everything and you're off the hook. So you can still hang out with Froakie." the turtle explains.  
" YAY! Thanks Pops!" cheers the fox." You really like him don't you?" her "father" questions causing her to blush." Um, what makes you say that?" the girl asks shyly.  
" Well, for starters your blushing, second you were just fantasizing about him, and lastly you left your diary open." Carracosta chuckles.  
" Oh." Fennekin replies her blush turning even darker.

 _Dear Diary, Astounding news it turns out that that cute Froakie is actually a human. Can you believe it!?_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 6 The Wrath of Poliwrath

The next day Froakie and Fennekin were on their way to school when...  
" Hey watch it!"shouts an angry villager. The duo turns to see an Ampharos walking into stuff.  
After a while the stranger leaves and Fennekin notices that they dropped something.  
" What's this? Looks like that stranger dropped it, we should return it after school." the fox says picking up the orb.  
With a little help from Espurr, Froakie and Fennekin sneak past vice principle Watchog.

" Whe- When did you two get here!? No matter! You skipped school yesterday so you're in trouble..." begins the vice pricipal, only to be interupted by pricipal Simipour.  
" Hold on Watchog, They're okay Budew's mother explained everything to me."explains the water monkey.  
" Okay, Consider yourselfs lucky this time." the weasel says glaring at our heros.

After school.

" Kecleon said that this was a connection orb so, That must mean Ampharos is an explorer!" Fennekin says in excitement.  
Fennekin then spots her 'pops'." Hey pops! Have you seen an Ampharos around here?"  
" I saw him heading to Poliwrath River... Don't you even think about going there!" the tortoise demands sternly.

After Caracosta leaves.

" Okay Let's go! Oh yeah, uh... Froakie?" Fennekin begins. " Huh?" the frog asks curiosly.  
" Will... Will you... Will you be my friend!" the cream colored fox suddenly bursts out.  
"..., No..." Froakie begins... "Why- Why not!?" Fennekin says dissapointed and shocked.  
" I thought we were already friends?" the frog questions explanitory." Oh, yeah, right, sorry it's just that I've never had a ... friend." Fennekin says blushing and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.  
" Don't worry about it. Anyway we should get going." replies the frog." Right!" the fox cries pumped full of energy.

After awhile they meet up with some Poliwrath.

" This is our territory intruders are not welcome!" the Poliwrath threaten menacingly.

After battling Ampharos shows up.

" Where are we this doesn't look like the village?" says the confused electric sheep.  
" We're at Poliwrath river! We came to give this back to you!" Fennekin explains handing Ampharos the connection orb.  
" Ah! I must have dropped it! Sorry I have a bad sense of direction. Hmm? You know what keep it." Ampharos decides returning the orb.  
" What!" Fennekin says shocked." Yep, from now on you're junior explorers!" Ampharos proclaims proudly.  
" Awesome! Froakie! Please start a team with me!" the fox begs the frog." Sure." proclaims the bubble frog.  
"Yay! I'm one step closer to my dream of being an explorer!" the fire fox cheers in excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 7 Spooky Spirits

" Hey have you heard the rumors?" Pancham asks everyone.  
" What rumors?" Fennekin says curiously." They say that the school is haunted at night." explains the panda.  
" H-H-Ha-Haunted!?" the fox shivers in fear." Yeah, you know like ghosts and stuff." Pancham explains.  
" Gh-Gh-Gh-ghosts!?" panics the young fox.

The next day.

" Hey everybody! Pancham wants us to meet him on the hill!." Shellmet exclaims.  
" Hm? I wonder Why? Let's go Froakie!" Fennekin says to her partner." Okay!" replies the bubble frog as everyone heads to the hill.  
" I dare everyone to go to the school at night!" challenges Pancham." What!" everybody shouts in shock.  
" That's right you heard me! We're going to sneak out, unless you're too chicken!" teases the panda.

Later that night.

" O-Okay Fr-Froakie let's go. I'm pretty scared so I'm not leaving your side!" Fennekin says quivering in fear.  
" Okay." Froakie says trying to comfort his friend. Fennekin and Froakie walk to school, with Fennekin walking even closer than usual as their bodies are practicially touching.

At school.

" Look there's Froakie and... Fennekin!" everyone exclaims in shock at seeing the fox.  
" I see you came because you would be protected by _your_ _boyfriend_!" Teases Pancham.  
" He's not my boyfriend." the fox replies her cheeks turning crimson." Whatever." shrugs the panda rolling his eyes.

After several minutes the ghosts come and take Pancham and Shelmet.

" They took them to the abandoned shack." explains Espurr.  
After awhile they come across some Litwick and Giaritna.  
After a tough battle the Giaritina turns out to be a Solosis.  
Everyone agrees to let them stay as long as they do good things.

Outside.

" There you are!" Carracosta screams catching our heros.

At Fennekin's.

" Looks like you need to be lectured... **AGAIN**!" Complains Carracosta.  
Fennekin then falls fast asleep." Hey wake up!" the turtle shouts at his "daughter".  
" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." snores the fox as she's already fast asleep." Well I guess you have to listen then Froakie." Carracosta explains as he begins lecturing the frog.

The next day.

Froakie finds a note from Fennekin saying that she won't be able to play today because Caracosta is making her clean the house as punishment.

Several hours later.

" Hey, Froakie! Sorry we couldn't play today." Fennekin says dissapointedly.  
" It's okay... **WOW** your **DIRTY**!" Froakie's eyes widen in shock. What do you mean!? ' He couldn't know I was fantasizing about him the other day could he!?'" panics the cream colored fox.  
" Your fur's a mess! Here let me take care of it, Nuzleaf taught me how to do this." the bubble frog explains as he cleans Fennekin with his frubbles.  
" Ha Ha! Thanks Froakie!" Fennekin cheers admiring her now shiny coat. The two then spent the rest of the day playing tag.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 8 Journey Time

On their way to do some exploring Froakie and Fennekin hear some villagers talking about some suspicious pokemon with lights on their hands lurking around.  
' The Beheeyem!' Froakie realizes in horror." You okay Froakie?" Fennekin asks worriedly at the bubble frog's scared face.  
" Um, yeah, uh, I suddenly don't feel like exploring today so I'm going home." the frog says running home.  
" Okay?" the confused fox says standing there watching her partner running away.

At Nuzleaf's house.

" What! You're going to leave the village because the Beheeyem are almost here?" Nuzleaf exclaims in shock.  
" Yeah. I don't want to put anyone in danger because of me." Froakie replies with a dissapointed frown.  
" No! I won't allow it! You're staying right here!" Demands the Wily Pokemon.  
" But... Why?" Froakie asks in confusion. " It would be more dangerous out there and there's no gurantee it really is the Beheeyem!" Mr. Nuzleaf explains.  
"..." Thinks the frog suspiciously, as the description he heard is cleary the Beheeyem." Anyway, We should go to Revealation Mountain!" begins Nuzleaf.  
" Why?" Fennekin questions popping her head in the window." Fennekin! What are you doing here!?" asks the shocked frog.  
" You were acting kind of strange so I wanted to make sure you were okay!" the fox replies cheerfully.  
" Well I think going to Revealation Mountain might help figure out Froakie's past." explains the adult.  
" Well in that case I'm coming too!" Fennekin shouts obviously not taking no for an answer.

At the mountain.

" Hey Hippotas!" Greets the Wily Pokemon." Vhat are vou doing here Nuzleaf?" questions the hippo.  
" There was a mix up it's actually my shift today not yours." lies Froakie's guardian.  
" Oh! Vell Vanks Vor letting me know!" Hippotas says thankfully before heading home.

Further up the mountain.

" We won't be able to sneak past all those pokemon." Nuzleaf sighs watching the large number of villagers.  
'Not even sneaking in in plain sight will work' thinks Froakie remembering their Drilbur Mine break in.  
" Good times, Good times, right Froakie!" Fennekin calls cheerfully." Yea- Wait did you just read my mind!?" the frog's eyes widen in realization.  
" I'm not sure? Does reading script count?" the fox ponders confusedly." What are you talking about?" Nuzleaf questions even more confused.  
" I don't know, I could have sworn I saw our words and thoughts being typed somehow a second ago."the cream colored fox explains pointing in the air. (which would be where you/author and the computer screen would be.)  
" Fourth Wall?" Froakie says wondering if the fox had broken into the audiance." What are you talking about walls for?" Fennekin asks confused completly unaware of what she's done.  
" Nothing." the blue frog says not wanting to break the wall further.

The next day.

" Hey Froakie, can I ask you for some advice on a couple of things?" Fennekin asks innocently.  
" Sure." the frog smiles happy he could help his friend." Okay, First off, Do you think I could make it outside of the village?" the fox asks filled with hope.  
" I don't see why not." Froakie nods." Good because I want to go on a journey, will you come with me?" the girl asks hopefully.  
" Sure." the frog says breaking into a smile." Okay we leave tonight! Oh Yeah! Now for my second question." the fox says realizing she almost forgot her other question.  
" Okay." Froakie replies ready to answer. " Well... There's... this guy I really like... and I was wondering how I could get him to like me the way I like him." Fennekin says blushing.  
Froakie ponders this for a minute.'Is she talking about Pancham?... It couldn't be me... could it? I mean based from what I've seen that would seem like something she would do.' the frog thinks carefully.

After a few minutes Froakie finally answers.

" I'd say just be yourself and anyone who doesn't like you for who you are just isn't worth it." Froakie advises.  
" Thanks Froakie.' I have a chance!'" Fennekin thinks in excitement eyes lighting up.

Later that night.

" Okay Froakie let's go!" whispers Fennekin." Wait!" call a group of voices as Espurr and the other kids show up.  
" Sorry, but we told the adults what you were up to and they told us to give you these." the children respond holding a stack of letters.  
The children then hand Fennekin and Froakie the letters from everyone wishing them good luck, after a while they get to the last letter.  
 _" Fennekin, You've always been causing trouble in the past and I know I've been kind of harsh but it's just cause I care, And I'm sure you'll become a fine explorer so take care. P.S. Froakie please take good care of Fennekin! Carracosta._  
" Pops!" exclaims Fennekin. _" Froakie, I wish you good luck out there and I'm glad I met you, you were almost like a son to me. I know you must want to see the world, after all it's a whole new world you live in. So, Take care. " Nuzleaf_  
" Nuzleaf! 'He's as much of a father to me as Caracosta is to Fennekin. Farewell... "Dad".'" Froakie says in tears.

Several hours later.

" We'll camp here tonight." Fennekin says setting up a campfire.  
'Fennekin makes me feel so full of life. Sigh. I think I might be in love.' Froakie realizes as he drifts off to sleep.

Author's note: I've been trying to catch the personality of the partner. When I saw the confessing to eating the berries and the sneaking into the mines (telling them your sneaking in and then sneaking in in plain sight) part of the game I literally facepalmed. P.S. I dare you to find Pokémon Johto Journeys refrence in this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 9 The First Night

The next day our heros have finally made it to Lively Town.

" We're here!" Fennekin exclaims excitedly." So this is Lively Town, sure is **_lively_** huh?" jokes Froakie.  
" Yeah! Oh! Haha, I get it." Laughs the fox." Hey watch where your going!" shouts a Krokorok who the duo accidently bumped into.  
" Huh? Kids? Well in that case hand over all your money or-." Begins the crocodile when..." There she is get her!" Shout several voices.  
Suddenly a Swirlix runs by with several other pokemon chasing after her while trampling Krokorok.  
" Ow Ow Ow! As I was saying..." Krocorock says getting up while Froakie and Fennekin take their battle stances.  
" Oh! Feisty little tykes are we? Well I'm going to have fun knocking you ou-."Krokorok then gets trampled on by the same pokemon from earlier.  
" Ow Ow Ow Ow! Ugh! I give up! Consider yourselfs lucky this time." the ground type says leaving in a huff.

At the institute.

" Where is everybody?" wonders Fennekin." Upstairs maybe?" Froakie says pointing at the stairs.  
They then head upstairs and see the Pokemon Nexus, a map of the Pokemon World." Get back here!" scream several voices.  
The pokemon chasing Swirlix then show up and destroy the Pokemon Nexus.  
" Oh No! Not again!" panics Dendenne." All that work wasted!" Mopes Swirlix as everybody faints from hunger.  
" We'd better go get them some food!" the fire fox says looking for the kitchen." Right!" follows the bubble frog.

In the kitchen.

" Thanks! Swirlix ate all the food **AGAIN!"** complains Dendenne.  
" I'm sorry I just can't help myself sometimes, and I'm still hungry!" apoligizes Swirlix.  
" Right! Well what brings kids like you here?"questions the tiny electric mouse.  
" We want to join the Institute!" Fennekin explains." But the rules say no kids allowed!" Dendenne exclaims in shock.  
" I get the feeling the boss will agree." Swirlix says knowingly." Who made that Rule?" asks a voice as Ampharos the Wanderer enters the room.  
" Boss!" everyone exclaims." Whose idea was it that kids aren't allowed?" the electric giraffe questions again, causing them all to stare at him.  
" You mean it was me!? Well then that rule is no more!" Ampharos says in shock catching on to the stares.

" Ampharos! You're The leader of the Institute!?" Fennekin asks in surprise.  
'Figures.' Froakie thinks to himself no longer surprised.  
" Yep! You're those kids from Serene Village right." Ampharos questions.  
" Yeah!" answers Fennekin." Very well then I'll show you to your rooms." says the electric type.  
Ampharos then shows the duo to their rooms." Fennekin's room is on the right and Froakie's room is on the left. Get plenty of sleep you've got a big day tomorow!" explains their new boss.

Later that night.

Froakie's room.

" So we've finally made it to Lively town, I'm glad everything's going well for Fennekin. But I still can't help but wonder why I was turned into a pokemon, or why those Beheeyem attacked me. Why can't I remember anything?" sighs the bubble frog.  
" mfmf!" goes a voice. " Huh?" Froakie wonders hearing a muffled voice." mfmf! Froakie!" the voice moans. " Fennekin?" the frog questions reconizing the voice. Froakie then heads over to Fennekin's door and finds that it's locked. "Froakie!" the frog hears the fox screaming his name.  
Froakie then looks through the keyhole and gets a shocking surprise." Oh Yes! Froakie! Harder! Do me harder!" Fennekin moans in pleasure. Seeing Fennekin masterbating has given Froakie a massive erection. Rooted to the spot Froakie can't help but stare.  
After several minutes Fennekin gets up to get a drink of water only to open the door to find a hard Froakie." AHHH! Froakie! I was just- ." the fox blushes before noticing his erection.  
" It seems you're not feeling " _well_ ". Here allow me to take " _care_ " of you."Fennekin says pulling Froakie into her room and locking the door." No! Please I'm sorry!" Froakie begs as the fox comes closer and closer.  
" Don't! Stop! AHHHH!" Froakie moans as Fennekin then starts to suck on Froakie's erect penis." Don't Stop! Ahhh! Ahh!" the frog screams in ectasy as Fennekin starts sucking harder.  
" OHHHHHHHH! Yesssss!" the frog orgasms getting closer to launching his seed as Fennekin starts sucking even harder." AHHH! I'm gonna-" Froakie begins as Fennekin then opens her mouth letting Froakie shoot cum into her mouth and all over her fur.

" If you thought that was good than just wait until the main course." the fox says seductivly licking her lips.  
Fennekin then pounces onto Froakie and starts to hump. Fennekin starts moaning with pleasure along with Froakie as she sends him deeper and deeper into her pussy.  
" Froakie I love you!" moans the cream colored fox." I love you!" moans the blue frog. After several minutes, Unbeknownest to the lovemakers the door opens.  
" OOOPS! This isn't my room. Curse my poor sense of direction!" Says a certain electric giraffe like sheep after seeing the two lovemakers before leaving.  
" I'm gonna CUM!" the couple moan in unision. Froakie then shoots his seed into Fennekin's womb and passes out. After a few minutes of processing what just happened, Fennekin makes a startling realization.  
" OH NO! What have I done! 'If anyone finds out about this...'" panics the fox. Fennekin then drags Froakie back to his room hoping he doesn't remember what happened and that nobody heard them.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 10 Feelings

Froakie's room.

" Ahhh! That was a fantastic dream!" Froakie stretches when he suddenly notices that his penis has cum on it.  
" Wow! That dream was so good I really did cum." the frog says in astonishment before cleaning himself.  
'I wonder If I'd even be able to do that with her, Hopefully she loves me the way I love her.' the blue pokemon thinks drifting off.  
Froakie then exits his room and notices Fennekin come out of her room." Morning Fennekin!" greets the frog.  
"..." replies the fox. " You okay?" Froakie asks concerned as his partner didn't respond."... Morning... Yeah, I'm fine..." Fennekin sighs.  
As the two head to the morning briefing, Froakie notices that Fennekin isn't walking as close to him as she usually does.

After the briefing.

" Can you two go get Jirachi for me?" Ampharos asks the duo.  
Froakie and Fennekin reply at the same time." Sure!" replies the frog." Okay..." says the fox.

Upstairs.

" Hey! Jirachi, Wake up! Ampharos wants you!" Froakie says trying to wake up the Pokemon.  
" I'm trying to sleep, Be careful, I toss and turn in my sleep and I might attack you." mutters the sleeping Jirachi.  
Jirachi then fires a Shadow Ball at the duo, Froakie jumps out of the way, but Fennekin not paying any attention (still thinking about last nights _'events'_ ) gets hit.  
" What's going on!" Fennekin exclaims, the Shadow Ball having snapped her out of it. Jirachi then fires another Shadow Ball at Fennekin who is too close to dodge.  
" Nooo!"Froakie leaps and grabs his partner carrying her out of the way." Thanks Froakie!" Fennekin says blushing in Froakie's arms. After a few minutes Jirachi is deafeated and woken up.

" Hello, I'm Jirachi. You must be our new recruits." greets the wish Pokemon.  
" Yeah, We came here because Ampharos needs you." Fennekin explains." Okay!" Jirachi chimes.  
Jirachi then fixes the Pokemon Nexus." Wow! It looks just the way it... **A COATRACK!?"** the fire fox says confused.  
" We have to fill it in by exploring again." sighs Buizel." It's getting boring exploring the same places over and over again." Archen complains.  
" Then how about we let our new recruits fill it in then." Ampharos suggests. Ampharos then explains how putting the connection orb into the Nexus updates it so it shows everywhere that you've explored.  
Everybody then notices how tired Froakie and Fennekin look." You look like you had a rough battle or something for some reason."Jirachi points out.  
" You mean you don't remember?" Froakie asks." We battled while I was asleep, didn't we?" the wishing Pokemon questions in shock." Yep." replies the fire fox.  
" I'm so sorry I need to take care of that, I can't believe it happened again, the last time it happened was with a _**Bidoof**_ several years ago." Jirachi apoligizes drifting off into memories.  
" Don't worry about it." Froakie says forgiving their new friend.

Froakie and Fennekin then head out to explore.

After they left.

Ampharos then starts heading towards Mawhile's room.  
" Sir, Your office is the other way." Dendenne says pointing across the hall.  
" Oh, Right! 'Darn, After what I saw last night put me in the mood to do it with my secret girlfriend.'" the electric sheep chuckles innocently.

With Froakie and Fennekin.

" Hey You!" shouts a voice as the Krokorok from before shows up.  
" **You!"** the duo shout ready for battle." I was hoping to run into you again, now I'm going to take all of your mon-" begins the bully.  
" Krokorok!" Buizel calls walking up to them." You'd better not be trying to steal from our new recruits!" the water weasel says accusingly.  
" I'd never!" Krocorock says offended." What's going on here!" shouts a voice as a Krookodile comes up.  
" Boss! These guys were picking on me for no reason!" lies the smaller crocodile." Is that so? Well I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I'll teach you bullies a lesson!" Krookodile threatens.

During the exploration.

'I wonder why Fennekin seems so distant today?' Froakie ponders.  
" Froakie?..." Fennekin says suddenly." Huh?" the frog asks taken aback since she hasn't spoken in hours. "I'm... I'm... I'm sorry about last night!" the girl suddenly bursts out.  
" Last night?" The frog says confused." I'm so sorry, I let my lust take over me, I didn't mean to rape you." the fox apoligizes.  
" 'The dream!' You mean we..." Froakie says in realization." Yeah, I'm sorry, but the truth is I really really really like you!" confesses the fox.  
'So I was right.' Froakie thinks in shock remembering how she said she liked someone." I understand if you don't feel the same way but... Last night was the best night I ever had and-"  
Froakie stops her by pulling her into a passionate kiss." Like I said before, I love you too." Froakie coos." Ohhh! Froakieeeeee! You have no idea how happy you just made me!" Fennekin shouts in pure happieness.

At dinner.

" Hey, do you two want to go exploring with me tomorrow?" Archen asks our heros.  
" Sure!" the couple reply in unision.

On their way to bed.

" Hey, you two!" calls Ampharos." Ampharos, What's up?" Fennekin wonders.  
" It's about what I saw last night..." Ampharos begins." Ohh Noo! Please don't fire us, we promise it will never happen again!" Froakie and Fennekin beg.  
"..." responds the giraffe not hearing their pleas. 'We're finished.' the couple realize defeated.  
" If you wanted to share a room, you should have said so in the first place!" Ampharos chimes causing Froakie and Fennekin to sweatdrop.  
'Whooo that was close' the couple think sighing. Froakie and Fennekin move into Fennekin's room.

A few minutes later.

" Now for Mawhile." Ampharos proclaims pounding his chest.  
Ampharos then heads to Mawhile's room for some _'fun'._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 11 Stone Cold and the 'Unwanted Guest'

Froakie, Fennekin, and Archen are riding on Lapras.

" This sure is romantic huh Froakie?" the fox says cuddling the frog.  
" Yeah." Froakie responds." Are you two... a couple?" questions Archen.  
" We are now!" the duo respond happilly. Froakie and Fennekin cuddle and fall asleep.  
"Watching those two sleep is making me sleepy." yawns the ancient bird.

A Few hours later.

" Wake up everyone we're here!" Lapras exclaims.  
" We must have fallen asleep." everybody says rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  
" So... where are we exactly?" Fennekin asks curiously." This is Baram Town." explains Archen.  
" Baram Town?" repeats Froakie comitting the name to memory. Suddenly two figures crash into the nearby forest.  
" What was that!?" Fennekin screams in shock." Let's go check it out!" Archen suggests.

On the way to the Mythical Forest they hear villagers talking about legendary pokemon being turned to stone and about some flaming phantom.

After several minutes.

" Hey I see something!" Fennekin cheers pointing ahead of them.  
As they approach they find a petrified Latios." Latios was turned to stone! So that's why they crashed." Archen mutters in concern.  
" But weren't there two? Let's go check ahead Froakie!" demands the fire fox." Right." replies the bubble frog before they leave leaving Archen lost in thought.

After several minutes.

" Oh No! I let them out of my sight!" Archen exclaims realizing he left the heros unsupervised.  
Froakie and Fennekin find the petrified Latias." Latias has turned to stone too." Fennekin murmurs.  
" Checking on your victims, Eh?" questions a voice as Entei suddenly appears." The Flaming Phantom is Entei!?" Froakie realizes as Entei fires a Fire Blast at Fennekin.  
" Noo! I Won't let you hurt her!" Froakie shouts in fury as he jumps in front of his partner ready to take the blow, When Archen suddenly shields them.  
" We're Expedition Society Members." explains the bird." Very well then, just don't get in my way. 'So the Expedition Society is behind this?'" Entei says before dissapearing.

Back at the institute.

" Entei huh? If I had to face him I'd ... I'm going to get something to eat." Ampharos suddenly flees at the thought.

In our heros' room.

 _Dear diary, These past few days have been amazing! First we joined the Institute, Me and Froakie are now boyfriend and girlfriend, Legendary Pokemon are mysteriously turning to stone._  
 _I don't know who or why they're doing it but we're safe from them for now, But I do know one thing we have to stop them._

"What are you doing up Fennekin?" Froakie asks waking up." Just writing in my diary. Want to read it?" Fennekin says blushing.  
" Is it okay?" asks the frog not wanting to get into her personal space." Yeah." the fox says handing him her diary.  
" You're a very good writer and you have exellent handwriting." Froakie says reading her diary admiring every cleverly written word.  
" Thanks. Um... Would you like to you know... do it?" Fennekin says her cheeks begining to flare up." Do what?" The blue frog asks confused.  
" You know." Fennekin says bending over." Ohhh! You naughty girl."teases the frog understanding the message." Yes, Im very naughty, I need to be punished." the fox says seductively.  
Froakie then sticks his penis into her waiting pussy." Ohh! Yesss! Punish this naughty fox!"Fennekin moans as Froakie pushes himself deeper and deeper.

Meanwhile...

" Time for a midnight snack!" Swirlix says hungerly finding Ampharos eating her secret stash.  
" Boss! You're eating my secret stash!" Swirlix complains." These pefect apples are delishious!" replies the sheep not hearing the girl.  
" Did somebody say **PEFERCT APPLES**!" Screams an exited voice. A **_Wigglytuff_** then comes in and starts eating the perfect apples with Ampharos as Swirlix watches helplessly as the two completly devour her entire secret stash.  
Meanwhile a very worried **_Chatot_** is roaming around searching for his 'troublesome' partner.

Author's Note: I couldn't resist adding the guildmaster to the perfect apple scene. Personally I'm a little surprised Nintendo didn't do the same considering all the refrences to other Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 12 Mega/Harmony Evolution

" We're all going on a trip in a couple of days so spend the next few days preparing." explains Ampharos.

A few days later.

" Okay, Everyone, We're going to Fire Island!" Ampharos declares.

At Fire Island.

" Whoa! We're at a volcano!" Froakie says admiring the volcanic mountain.  
" We'll be splitting into teams, Our teams are, Froakie, Fennekin, and Buizel, and Bunnlyby, Swirlix, and Archen. Me and Mawhile will also be a team." explains the Institute's leader.  
" Can we eat now?" Swirlix asks starvingly." Buizel, can I talk to you for a sec?" the electric sheep asks the aqua weasel." What's up?" questions Buizel.  
" Make sure those two are okay, in case we run into Entei, I would send Mawhile, but there are many pokemon with a type advantage in there." Ampharos explains.  
" But Mawhile's strong a mere type advantage wouldn't stop her." Buizel says suspiciously, causing Mawhile to blush as she's worried they've been found out.  
" Uh..., just in case I'm sending you instead." Ampharos says quickly covering up by coming up with an excuse." Okay?" Buizel says confused as he leaves.

After everyone leaves.

" Phew! That was a close one." Ampharos sighs." Now we can have some alone time on our journey." Mawhile says sidling up to her boyfriend.  
" Yeah!" The male says embracing his female.

Further up the volcano.

" We sure made it far up." says Fennekin." Don't take another step!" a group of voices demand assertively.  
" Whose there!" Buizel says ready for anything." We serve the fire master." says the voices as a Magmortar and four Magmar show up.  
" We just want to get to the summit." Fennekin explains." Then your on the right path, but I can't let you pass!" Magmortar says preparing a battle stance.

After a frustrating battle, the team finally makes it to the summit.

" We made it!" Froakie pants from exausition." Who dares to disturb me?!" Complains a voice as Entei appears.  
" Not you again! Here to turn me to stone, huh? Well prepare for battle!" Roars the fire dog.

Entei easily defeats the trio.

" Time for you to be destroyed, I'll start with you!" Entei says charging toward Froakie." Froakie! Noooooooo!" Fennekin screams in fear as the duo's scarfs start to glow.  
When the light clears, standing where Froakie and Fennekin once were, is a Delphox and Greninja." What happened to us?" Delphox says confused by their new forms.  
" This'll be more interesting!" Entei says raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Delphox and Greninja defeat Entei.

" Entei! Stop!" shouts Ampharos arriving onto the scene." So you've all come to take me down!" Entei says firing a Fire Blast at Ampharos.  
" I won't let you!" Mawhile shouts deflecting the blast." We only came to make sure you didn't need to be taken down, and judgeing by your actions, I'd say your innocent." the Institute leader explains.  
" So you aren't responsible for this mess?" questions Entei." Not at all!" the electric giraffe replies shaking his head. " Okay then, I believe you, I apologize." Entei says apolegiticialy.  
" Can we eat now?" Swirlix complains." I guess, Care to join us Entei?" chuckles Ampharos." Sure." Entei says cracking a smile.

After lunch.

" You two were amazing, normally you can't go back after evolving, but you did not only that but you skipped a stage as well!" Ampharos exclaims.  
" You mean we evolved and changed back!" Froakie says in surprise and shock." I've heard rumors that some pokemon can Mega evolve..." begins the wanderer.  
" Ampharos! Did you forget that you and I are two of those pokemon?" Mawhile laughs sweetly.  
" Oh yeah! Well anyway you can change back with Mega evolution, but that only works on pokemon that can't evolve." Ampharos says rubbing his head in embaressment.

Froakie and Fennekin's room.

" I can't believe we evolved!" exclaims an excited Fennekin.  
" Our scarves glowed right before we evolved, I wonder if they caused it?" Froakie ponders.  
" My pops always said when he found me wrapped in them, that they had a secret." remembers Fennekin.  
" I wonder if our bond activated them somehow?" ponders the bubble frog.

" Froakie! I'm so glad you're okay, I thought I had lost you!" Fennekin exclaims crying and hugging the frog.  
" I'll never leave your side." Froakie comforts returning the hug.  
" Well, Just incase a time comes and I do lose you, If you don't mind I'd like you to leave me something behind." the fox says releasing.  
" Like what?" the frog asks in confusion." Children, perhaps..." blushes the fire fox." Fine by me." Froakie smirks." Yay!" Fennekin cheers.

Fennekin then pounces on Froakie riding his cock untill he's completly dry.

" You'll make a great mother." the frog says passionately.  
" I think you'll make a great father too." coos the fox.

The two love birds moan with pleasure all night long.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 13 Suspicious Krookodile, Stone Tablets, and the Stone Master of Fire

During a heat wave Nuzleaf comes to visit.

" I'm glad to see you kids are doing great!" Nuzleaf says happily.  
"Yep!" Fennekin cheers." Well I guess I better get going." Nuzleaf sighs as his visit ends.  
" Bye...dad." Froakie calls to his 'father' causing the leaving Wily Pokemon to tear up.  
" Tell Pops and the others we said hi!" farewells Fennekin." I will!" Nuzleaf says still uneasy from the frog calling him dad.  
'No, I have to stick to the plan.' thinks the wily Pokemon trying to hold back tears.

At lunch.

" Don't worry Froakie, we'll keep an eye out for those Beheeyem." proclaims Ampharos.  
" I still can't believe you're a human!" Mawhile exclaims." I thought humans turning into pokemon happened all the time." Jirachi says remembering former humans he met years ago.

The next day.

" Why does the sun seem to be getting closer?" Jirachi ponders as he looks through his telescope.  
" Everybody! Look at this!" Dendenne screams showing everyone a flyer.  
"Entei, your next, meet me at Showdown mountain, and anyone who wants to watch will gladly be turned to stone as well." Ampharos says reading the flyer outloud.  
" Sounds like Entei is the next target!" Bunnlby says worriedly." We'll split up into teams and head up the mountain, Froakie, Fennekin, Mawhile, and Bunnlby on one team, and Me, Archen, and Buizel on the other." the institute leader explains.

After several hours of climbing, the gang feels like they're being followed.

" Who goes there?" Mawhile says turning around.  
Everybody turns to see Krookodile running away after dropping a stone tablet.

Later.

" We're too late! Entei has already been turned to stone!" Fennekin shouts dissapointedly upon seeing Entei.  
Beep Beep Beep!" The Beheeyem!" panics Froakie upon hearing the beeps." No! It's Dendene on the Exploration Gadget." chuckles the fox.  
" I lost contact with Ampharos and the others..." Dendenne says worriedly." Here we are!" Ampharos the wanderer says arriving on the scene.  
" Sorry we're late, but Ampharos had us going in circles for the past 5 hours." Buizel says rolling his eyes at their leader's sense of direction.

Back at the institute.

" Well I guess I better start deciphering this tablet Krookodile dropped." Mawhile says heading into her room while the others talk about investigating Krookodile.

Mawhile's room.

"Looks like I won't have time to fix this anytime soon..." Mawhile says looking at a broken ancient vase, remembering how Ampharos accidently broke it during their private ' _romp_ ' several days ago.

Authors note: I swear when the Exploration gadget went off I thought for sure it was the Beheeyem


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 14 Deciteful Dad

" The tablet mentions the prehistoric ruins." Mawhile explains.  
" We overheard Krookodile is heading towards Serene Village." explains Archen.  
" Okay! Froakie, Fennekin, and Archen head to Serene Village, while everyone else heads toward the prehistoric ruins, me, Jirachi, and Swirlix will stay here." Ampharos commands.

At Serene Village.

" Froakie, Fennekin!" Espurr shouts in excitement seeing her old friends.  
" Hey Espurr!" Fennekin greets the psychic type." A Krookodile is climbing Revelation Mountain!" Nuzleaf screams running toward our heros.

The trio follow Nuzleaf up the mountain passing some destroyed doors.

After a while the quartet make it to the top and find a spring surrounded by a forcefield.

Beep Beep Beep!

" We found a cure for the pokemon turned to stone, it's called Luminous water and it should be where you are now!" Dendenne calls explaining the spring.  
" This stone tablet says only **HUMANS** can break the barrier." Fennekin says reading the tablet next to the forcefield.  
" I want my money!" Krookodile shouts heading toward our heros, Nuzleaf and Archen." So your the one who turned our friend to stone!" scream two voices as Suicune and Raiku intercept Krookodile.  
" Froakie! Break the barrier while he's distracted!" Nuzleaf pleads. Froakie breaks the barrier while Krookodile ignores Raiku and Suicune.  
" I did what you told me to, I delivered the warnings and I came here so where's my money **NUZLEAF**?" Krookodile demands approaching the gang.  
" Nuzleaf!" Froakie and Fennekin gasp in shock." Oh! You'll get your reward!" the Wily Pokemon smirks mischieviously as he turns Krookodile to stone.

" But, Why!?" Froakie says tears starting to form.  
" Everything went according to plan, I knew all along who you were Froakie, Those Beheeyem were my fellow cohorts! Now with the Luminious Water we'll be invincible! MUAHAHAHA!" Nuzleaf laughs evily.  
" DAD! How could you do this, **I TRUSTED YOU!"** the bubble frog screams causing Nuzleaf to tear up.  
'Stop it! You fool! stick to the plan!' "As thanks for your help, I'll let you have the honor of being turned to stone by the boss, but first..." The Wily Pokemon says recovering from Froakie's outburst as he fires a evil ball of darkness at Fennekin.  
" Fenniken! Noooooooo!" Froakie shouts in horror as the fox gets turned to stone." I got to get that water." Froakie says in determination to save his friends and girlfriend.  
" I don't think so!" shouts a voice as the Legendary Yvetal appears." Finish them off boss!" Nuzleaf commands as Yvetal turns Froakie, Archen, Raiku, and Suicune to stone.  
" I trust the Beheeyem did their job." The monstrous bird says smiling evily.

Meanwhile at the Prehistoric Ruins, the Guardians of the ruins (the Beheeyem) turn Dendene, Bunnlby, Mawhile, and Buizel to stone.

Authors note: How will everybody get free? Muahahahaha! (couldn't resist)

Yvetal appears.

Yvetal: Your turn!

Author: Oh NO! Quick somebody get me some Luminous Wat...

Author's thoughts: 'Next chapter might be awhile... depends on how long it takes me to thaw out.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 15 Hope in the Voidlands

'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Nuzleaf thinks taking one last look at the Froakie statue before leaving.  
' **"DAD! I TRUSTED YOU!** '" rings through Nuzleaf's mind,as he can't help but shed a tear.

Later.

Ampharos, Jirachi, and Espurr are at a dried up spring.

" All the Luminous Water has dried up!" Ampharos notices.  
" I'd say the Prehistoric Ruins team got turned to stone as well." Jirachi says sadly.  
" Thanks for telling us about this, Espurr." The electric type says turning toward the psychic type.  
" No problem." smiles Espurr." I hope they're all okay...'Mawhile.'" Ampharos worries.  
" You miss her don't you?" Jirachi says snapping their leader out of his thoughts.  
" M-M-Miss who!?" Stutters the giraffe." Mawhile of course!" chuckles the wish Pokemon.  
"..." Ampharos exclaims in shock unsure how to respond." Come on boss, it's clearly obvious you two have a thing for each other." Jirachi points out.  
" You know!" Ampharos asks in shock." We all know, It isn't that obvious." Jirachi explains.

Meanwhile in the Voidlands.

" Uhh... What happened?" Froakie says holding his head in pain.

Froakie then notices Fennekin passed out next to him.

" Fennekin! Wake Up!" shouts the frog.  
" Where are we? Is this where all the pokemon who turn to stone end up? This place is too scary!" Fennekin says cuddling up into a ball out of fear.  
" It's okay my love, we'll be fine as long as we're together." Froakie whispers into her ear before giving her a kiss.  
" Hah... Thanks Froakie, I feel much better now." the fire fox says calming down.

After exploring for a bit they find Dendenne and Mawhile.

" Over here!" Calls Dendenne." Mawhile! Dendenne!" Fennekin shouts happy to see familiar faces.  
" The ruin guardians turned us to stone after their hands lit up." Mawhile explains.  
" The Beheeyem!" Froakie says in realization." This wall says _'Pokemon in the Voidlands aren't real, merely phantoms created by hatred..._ '" Fennekin reads.  
" So does that mean if we stay here too long we'll become wandering spirits?" Wonders the bubble frog." I guess so." says a worried Fennekin.

After a bit more exploration, they meet up with Archen, Bunnlby, and Buizel.

" This wall says something about a _Dark Matter turning Pokemon to stone, And this one says beware of void shadows, Pokemon..._ the rest is blank?" Fennekin reads as the text gets cut off.  
" Whoever wrote this must have been attacked by whatever these void shadows are." deduces Mawhile." There has to be a way out of here!" Fennekin mumbles.  
" I bet you'd really like to get back to the chief, Wouldn't you Mawhile?" Bunnlby smirks." Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?" stutters the blushing maw Pokemon.  
" You two don't need to hide it." Buizel points out." Yeah, For as long as we've worked together, and from all we seen, It's quite obvious that you two are together!" laughs Dendenne.  
" I had no idea!"Fennekin exclaims in shock." I guess that makes two couples." Froakie says smiling." What do you mean?" Bunnlyby asks confused.  
" Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Froakie and Fennekin were together." Archen explains." Wow!" Buizel says surprised." How adorable." Dendenne squeals.  
" Yeah, cute." Bunnlby says sarcasticially rolling his eyes as love just isn't is thing.

Meanwhile while they are having this conversation, they are completly unaware of a black puddle watching them...


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 16 Attack of the shadows

After some more exploring the crew comes across another tablet.

" Guys, over here!" Fennekin calls.

As the gang heads over to the tablet a black puddle appears behind them.

" _Dark Matter has taken over the tree of life..."_ reads the fox.  
" **THE TREE OF LIFE!"** Exclaims Mawhile." You know what that is?" Froakie asks.  
The Tree of Life sustains the life of our world." explains the maw Pokemon.  
" So this Dark Matter is sucking the energy out of the tree of life." Mutters Dendenne.  
" Hey, What happened to Buizel and Bunnlby?" asks Archen." There's Buizel over there!" Fennekin says pointing.  
" Buizel! Are you okay? Where's Bunnlby?" Archen asks worriedly as Buizel starts walking closer.  
" Stop! That Buizel is an imposter!" Bunnlby shouts arriving on the scene.

" What!" Everyone exclaims in surprise." I seen the whole thing, these black monters transformed into him." Bunnlby explains.  
" **LIES**!"Mawhile yells attacking Bunnlby." Bunnlby says **SAW** not **SEEN** , You're the imposter!" the maw Pokemon exclaims as Bunnlby melts into a black puddle while Buizel collapses.  
" You could tell he was a fake from a simple grammer mistake!?" Froakie asks jaw dropping to the floor." Haha! You rhymed!" Fennekin cheers as more black puddles appear and figures pop out of them, one of them eating Buizel.  
" Buizel!" Everybody screams in terror." So these must be Void Shadow, they kind of look like a cross between Botamon, a Creeper, and Mickey Mouse." gasps Froakie.  
The Void Shadows then devour the nearby Botamon (who they thought was a short Void Shadow) and a Creeper(Who they thought the ghost was a purple Void Shadow).  
" Ha Ha! Hey Everybody! Say to you want to come inside my club..." Mickey then gets eaten by a void shadow, and the shadows start singing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.  
" _It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Come inside it's fun inside, M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E..."_ dance the void shadows.  
" Okay, is it just me or have things just got weird?" Froakie sweatdrops at the singing and dancing shadows.

No matter how many Void shadows they defeat, more come in to replace them.

The Void Shadows then eat everyone except Froakie, Fennekin, and Mawhile.

" There's too many of them!" Fennekin says exausted.  
" Don't give up!" Dendenne shouts within a shadow.  
" You can do it!" Bunnlby also encourages through a shadow.  
" Dendene! Bunnlby!" Everybody exclaims happy that their friends are alive... well at least for now.  
A void Shadow then eats Froakie while he's not looking." Froakie noooo!" Fennekin shrieks in horror.  
" Fennekin... I will always love you..." The frog says as he gets devoured by the shadows.

Right when Froakie is about to be complety devoured, Raiku, Suicune, and Entei appear deafeting the shadows (temporarily) and whisks Froakie, Fennekin, and Mawhile to safety.

Author's note: In case you were wondering, Botamon is a Digimon, A Creeper is a ghost from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, and Mickey Mouse... Well if you don't know Mickey Mouse he's like the star of Disney.  
Hoped you liked how I described the void Shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 17 Freedom from the Shadows

" Thanks for saving us!"Fennekin thanks the legendaries.  
" Don't think we did it for you!" Entei roars." Atop Reverse Mountain is the gateway back to our world." Explains Suicune.  
" You are merely our pawns to get us there." Raiku threatens." So we're basicly your slaves." Mawhile sighs.  
" What if we refuse!?" Froakie challenges." Then we will destroy you." Entei roars threatenly.

As the gang venture up the mountain they can hear various Sawk Rock Smashing through the walls, eventually the crew comes across another tablet.

" Read!" Entei demands." _The Gates of Hope lie at the Summit, guarded by countless Void Shadows_... So the exit is up ahead?" Fennekin wonders.  
" Keep Reading!" Screams Raiku." AHHHHH! _Dark Matter will come back, we must prepare for a future encounter_..." continues the fox.  
" Sounds like whoever wrote this wasn't just protecting the past but also the present." Mawhile admires.  
" None of this would've happened if That human hadn't foolishly broken the barrier!" Suicune sneers glaring at Froakie.  
" DON"T YOU DARE CALL MY FROAKIE FOOLISH!" rages Fennekin."... Fennekin..." Froakie murmurs." You want to fight!?" Entei challenges.  
" Do you seriously think you can take all three of us on?" threatens Suicune." AHHHHHH! N-N-EVERMIND." Fennekin says hiding behind Froakie in fear.  
" What do you think about all this Mawhile? Mawhile?" Froakie notices Raiku talking to Mawhile.  
" When we give the signal you WILL attack them." Raiku commands. " I understand." Mawhile replies solemly.

At the top.

" There's nothing here, nothing but that black vortex overhead." Fennekin remarks pointing to the black swirl in the sky.  
Black drops fall from the vortex as they form Void Shadows. Entei, Raiku, and Suicune destroy them as a portal appears.  
" That must be the Gates of Hope!" Mawhile exclaims. More drops fall turning into Void Shadows as the portal vanishes.  
" We're Surrounded!" Cowers Fennekin. The three legendarys wipe them out again as the gate reappears, only to dissappear again due to more raining Void Shadows.

One turns into a Mega Tyranitar while two others turn into Mega Gengar.

After a tiresome battle the portal appears.

" Now!" Entei, Raiku and Suicune shout as Mawhile attacks Froakie and Fennekin sending them forward as more shadows appear.  
" Hurry before it's too late!" Rushes Entei." It's up to you!" answers Suicune." We got you this far, now you just have to finish up!" Raiku roars.  
" We believe in you!"encourages Mawhile.

Froakie and Fennekin jump through the gate as they wake up on Revealation Mountain.

" We're back!" Froakie says taking in his surroundings before noticing Fennekin at the spring.  
" Fennekin!" Froakie calls in concern. "It's all dried up. How are we going to save our friends now?"the fox says sadly full of tears.  
" We'll find a way." the frog says holding Fennekin's paws." But what if we can't!" The fox says breaking away.  
" We will, I promise. No matter what we mustn't give up, we can do this." the bubble frog says with a positive and serious glare.  
"But what can I do, I understand your part in this but why spare me?" Fennekin tears up." We both have strange things about us that makes us important in this, And I don't just mean your personality." the frog says chuckling the last part.  
" You're Right! We can do this!" the fox says with her usual pep." Now There's the Fennekin I fell in love with." Froakie's eyes sparkle.

The duo head back to a deserted Serene village.

" I hope pops is okay." Fennekin worries.  
" Should we check?" suggests the bubble frog." No, I don't think I could take it if pops was turned to stone." the fire fox shakes her head.

The duo finally make it to Lively Town.

" Why is it so hot?" pants Fennekin.  
" Look! Everyone's been turned to stone!" Froakie shouts in shock.

The two then head to the institute.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 18 Friend or Foe?

At the Institute.

" Swirlix!" Fennekin cries at seeing their friend turned to stone.  
" It looks like she wasn't even attacked, she was just eating these perfect apples when she was turned to stone." Froakie observes.  
" True, but who's this guy, he looks like he ate most of them, there's not a single one left." the fox says pointing to the statue beside Swirlix.  
" Is that a _**Wigglytuff**_?" questions the frog inspecting the unknown Pokemon statue.

The duo head inside.

" AHHH! They found us!" panics Kecleon." Wait! Isn't that Froakie and Fennekin?" Hawlutcha points out.  
" Hohoh! It is indeed." Cofagrigus chuckles disturbingly." Are you guys okay, What happened?" Fennekin worries.  
" We thought Yvetal found us." the Chamelian says calming down." He turned most of the whole world into stone, but Ampharos let us hide here." explains the masked bird.  
" Where is Ampharos and Jiriachi?" asks Froakie." Out." replies the coffin." They've been out trying to find a way to fix this mess." sighs Kecleon.

Froakie and Fennekin head upstairs.

" Froakie! Fennekin! Is that really you!?" exclaims a voice as an old friend pops up.  
" Espurr!" Fennekin says cheerfully." Everyone back home's been turned to stone!" Espurr says tears forming.  
" Than that means... my pops..." the fox says her face darkening, before she runs away in tears." Fennekin." Froakie mutters worriedly.  
" Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Espurr sighs sadly." Don't worry she'll be back." hopes the bubble frog.

Suddenly the two hear a noise.

Beep beep beep

" Was that Fennekin?" ponders Espurr.  
" No, It couldn't have been. 'Where have I heard that noise before?'" Froakie says racking his brain.

In Jiriachi's room Froakie and Espurr find a Beheeyem.

" YOU! What did you do with MY Fennekin!" Froakie yells as he attacks Beheeyem only for it to get back up.  
Suddenly a flash of orange tackles the Beheeyem." What did you do to my pops!" Fennekin roars on top of the alien Pokemon.  
" Fennekin! I Thought I lost you!" Froakie cries hugging the girl." I'm sorry, I know I've been bad in the past, but I was being used by Dark Matter." Beheeyem says apoligeticly.  
" Used?" questions Froakie." Yes, Dark Matter takes control of the darkness in our hearts, When you were freed from the void Dark Matter's control on me weakened, so I came here to find someone who can destroy it." explains the alien.  
" So Yvetal and Mr. Nuzleaf are brainwashed?" Fennekin realizes." Yes, But Nuzleaf's relationship with Froakie is slowly but surely weaking the control over him." explains the Beheeyem.  
" So he really does care." the bubble frog says touched by what Beheeyem's implying." Anyway, The Tree of Life is hidden deep within the Prehistoric ruins, I'll show you the way." says the former villian.  
" Wait! How do we know we can trust you?" interupts Fennekin." I'll ask Ampharos what we should do... No answer..." replies Espurr trying to contact Ampharos.  
" Well, There's no other choice, we have to trust him." Froakie sighs.

The trio then head to the Prehistoric ruins.

Meanwhile at the Institute.

" I've finally contacted you, They're heading your way..." Espurr begins.  
" Good. Whatever you do don't contact Anybody." replies a voice.  
" Understood... Mr. Nuzleaf." Espurr says ending the message to Nuzleaf.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 19 Froakie's Lost Memories

" I'll show you where to go, but I'll let you lead the way." Beheeyem explains.  
" Why, So you can attack us from behind!?" rages Fennekin." **WHAA- NO!"** panics the alien Pokemon.  
" Froakie, I don't trust this guy one bit." Fennekin says whispering to the frog.  
" Me neither but he's our only clue so we better keep our guard up." Froakie whispers.

After awhile the trio come across some stone statues.

" **LOOK!** That's-" Fennekin begins." The rest of the Institute..." Froakie finishes sadly.  
" Yes, I'm sorry to say that this is where we sent them to the Voidlands." Beheeyem says apoligeticly.  
" Don't worry guys, We **WILL** save you." the fire fox declares.

Later they come to an opening.

" The Tree of Life should be here." Beheeyem says confused." Where? I don't see a tree anywhere." Fennekin says suspiciously.  
" This seems like a good place for an amb-" Froakie begins." It **IS** a trap, I knew it!"Fennekin interupts in anger.  
" It would appear so, for me as well as I was told the tree was here." Beheeyem sighs. " Thank you for leading them straght to us, **TRAITOR**!" Nuzleaf says as he and the other Beheeyem step out of the shadows.  
" N-N-N-Nuzleaf! You knew I had broken free!?" Panics the free alien." Of course. I lured you all here because those that are sent to the Voidlands from this room can never return." Mr. Nuzleaf says cunningly.  
" We will never lose to you!" Fennekin cries." We will save our friends!" Froakie replies as our heros take battle stances. " You mean friends like our new minion Espurr?" Nuzleaf says stepping aside revealing Espurr.

" I have done what you have asked... master." Espurr says solemly.  
" Espurr!" Fennekin exclaims in shock." Sorry guys, but they agreed to spare Goomy if I helped them." the psychic type apoligizes.  
" About that..." Nuzleaf says with a wicked grin as he motions toward a stone Goomy." **YOU MONSTER!"** Espurr screams at the top of her lungs.  
" **ALL OF YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE VOIDLANDS!"** Proclaims the Wily Pokemon." Please spare me!" begs the escaped Beheeyem.  
" Abandon those fools then." Nuzleaf demands." Sorry guys, but there's no way I'm going **_THERE_**." Beheeyem apoligises as he rejoins the bad guys out of fear.  
" Since this'll be your last moment, I'll let you in on a little secret Froakie." Nuzleaf smirks in triumph.  
" Dad..." Froakie says in disgust at what's become of his guardian." We battled before, we knocked you out back where you woke up, and the Beheeyem wiped your memories. We manipulated you so we can get the Luminous Water." says the Wily Pokemon as he explains their carefully laid plan.  
" Dad..." Froakie says dissapointed that he was being lied to from the start." Now To Stone With You!" Nuzleaf exclaims charging up a ball of darkness.

" Enough!" shouts a voice as a bright light appears and Froakie, Fennekin, and Espurr appear in a field with Ampharos, Jirachi, and Celibi.  
" Everything went according to plan Ampharos." Espurr says smirking." Plan?" Fennekin asks in confusion.  
" I was never on their side I was collecting information, I figured they'd go back on their word as well." Espurr explains tearing up a little about what the villians did to her crush.  
" From the data we've collected we've discovered what would happen if the Tree of Life is lost." Ampharos explains.  
" And?" Froakie asks intrigued." Have you noticed how it's been getting hotter lately?" Jirachi questions.  
" Yes?" Fennekin replies unsure what that has to do with anything." Well without the Tree of Life the planets rotation will stop, and it will plummet into the sun." Ampharos says explaining that the heat wave is the result of the planet falling toward the sun.  
" **WHAAAAT!"** Froakie and Fennekin exclaim in unision, jaws dropping to the ground." Anyway, we have to talk..." Ampharos begins about to reaveal another secret they learned from the info they've gathered.

Meanwhile...

" I will find those fools and my foolish... ' _son_ '..." Nuzleaf says trying to ignore his fatherly feelings for the frog.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 20 The Truth

" From the information we've gathered The two of you are destined to stop Dark Matter." Ampharos begins.  
" But, what makes us so special?" Interupts Fennekin." As it turns out, Neither one of you are Pokemon." answers Celibi.  
" Whaaaaaat!" Froakie and Fennekin exclaim in unision." We already know Froakie's a human, who had taken on Dark Matter in the past." states Ampharos.  
" But We've discovered that he wasn't alone, he worked together with Mew." explains Jirachi." Mew?" Froakie questions.  
" Yes, after both of you had been defeated by Dark Matter, Mew used the last of his strength to save Froakie's spirit and turned it into a Pokemon." replies Celibi.

" Okay, that explains how Froakie became Froakie, but what about me?" Fennekin says still confused.  
" Mew, couldn't be with his partner anymore, so he created an empty shell." begins Espurr.  
" This shell is controlled by Mew's psychic powers, and that shell is you Fennekin." the wanderer says pointing at the fire fox.  
" Mew also created your Harmony scarves as a defense measure, they react to the Tree of Life." Celibi adds.  
" The Tree of Life is in this forest, not very far from Fire Island where you fought Entei." Ampharos says explaining why they evolved.

" But, Since you guys are merely entities sent to stop Dark Matter..." Espurr says begining to frown.  
" You'll no longer be able to stay here, as you'll cease to exist." finishes an upset Ampharos.  
" What should we do Froakie?" Fennekin asks unsure what to do." We have to stop Dark Matter, If we don't the whole world will cease to exist." Froakie says with determined eyes.  
" Good answer, The tree is this way." Ampharos says running ahead.

Froakie and Fennekin follow Ampharos and the others ready for their final adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 21 Nuzleaf Revolts

After a while the gang comes to a giant withering tree.

" Is this the Tree of Life?" Fennekin wonders." Hey, What's that black smoke up there?" Froakie asks pointing to the top of the tree.  
" That must be Dark Matter, The being created by all of the worlds negative feelings." Ampharos deduces." Well then, let's go stop it!" proclaims Espurr.  
"Halt!" demands a voice as Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem appear." This is where we finish you! We will not let you touch Dark Matter." defends Nuzleaf.  
"N-N-Nuzleaf!" Fennekin cries in shock." Dad..." Froakie murmers." But first to take care of our traitor." Nuzleaf says as he fires a ball of darkness at Espurr.  
" Espurr NO!" Fennekin screams in fear. Suddenly a forcefield of light protects Espurr.

" HUH!?" Espurr questions as she's suprised and confused she didn't turn to stone.  
The Beheeyem then fire balls of darkness at Froakie and Fennekin, only for them to be protected by the light barrier.  
" What's going on here?" Nuzleaf demands, as he wants to know why they're not turning to stone." Froakie! Our scarves, They're glowing again!" Fennekin says pointing to their scarves that have been glowing for the past few minutes.  
The duo then evolve into Greninja and Delphox." Of course! The scarves reacting to the tree are protecting us! That means the tree is still up and kicking." Ampharos says explaining the forcefield of light surrounding them all.  
" Except, trees can't kick." Jirachi says correcting their leader." You guys take care of the Beheeyem, I've got a score to settle with Nuzleaf." Greninja commands.  
" You're not a very bad fighter." Nuzleaf says to the frog as they both dodge and block flurries of punches." My " _father_ " taught me how and helped me get used to my Pokemon body." Greninja says causing Nuzleaf to cringe a bit.  
Seizing the oppurtunity, Greninja catches Nuzleaf off guard with a punch from his tounge scarf.

As Nuzleaf hits the ground defeated, Froakie's words take him back to the letter.  
 _'Froakie, I wish you good luck out there and I'm glad I met you, you were almost like a son to me. I know you must want to see the world, after all it's a whole new world you live in. So, Take care._ '  
Back then he had written the letter to help him gain his trust, but ever since writing it he's been feeling strange.  
As Nuzleaf's gang falls, the ground starts shaking and Yvetal appears." Hmph, My cohorts couldn't take care of you so I'll have to! Your silly scarves won't protect you from me!" Yvetal says charging up a ball of darkness and launching it toward the now devolved Froakie.  
" NOOO!" Nuzleaf shouts pushing Froakie out the way, hitting Yvetal with Bullet Seed before he gets hit by the ball of darkness.  
" D-D-D-Dad?" Froakie's eyes widen in shock, as his guardian, his worst enemy, protected him." Heh heh, looks like I've caused a lot of trouble." Nuzleaf chuckles as he slowly turns to stone.  
" Why did you protect Froakie?" Fennekin questions their foe." It's true that I was only using Froakie, but after I got to know him I really **DID** feel like he was my own son." Nuzleaf says revealing he was just freed from Dark Matter's control.  
" DAD!" Froakie says crying as he hugs the almost fully stone Nuzleaf." I hope you can forgive me for causing you so much trouble, son. I am glad I got to know you, Now go! Go fulfill your destiny and defeat Dark Matter!" Nuzleaf encorages before his head is complety encased in stone.  
" DAAAAAAAAAD!" Froakie screams to the heavens as tears fall from his eyes for his lost father.

" A traitor such as he deserves to be devoured by darkness." Yvetal comments.  
" GRRRRRR! You're going to pay for that! I **WILL** avenge my **FATHER**!" Froakie shouts with his eyes burning with the flame of revenge.  
After a fierce battle Yvetal is defeated." Now let's hurry up before-" Froakie begins only to be cut off as the ground starts shaking as the Tree of Life is uprooted.  
" **We WiLL LeAvE ThIs PLanET! wE wIlL sENd ThE tReE Of lIfE To ThE SuN, aS iS thE fATe oF YoUr WOrlD**!" responds Dark Matter.  
" No! I won't let our hard work go to waste!" Fennekin exclaims as she starts hopping from floating rock to floating rock after the Tree of Life.  
" Fennekin!" Froakie shouts in shock. Fennekin almost makes it but comes a few inches too short and falls to her death.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams the falling Fennekin." FENNEKIN!" Froakie yells as he leaps and catches Fennekin before she hits the ground.

" Are you okay?" Froakie asks holding his partner." Yeah, but the tree..." Fennekin begins when Froakie interupts her with a kiss.  
" I don't care about the tree at the moment. All I care about is you." The frog says cuddling the fox.  
" It's almost to space..." Celibi says awaiting the inevitible." WAIT! What's that?" Jirachi asks pointing to something else in the sky.  
The gang look as Deoxys and Mega Rayquaza are stopping the tree from leaving." Froakie, Fennekin." says a mysterious voice from far away.  
" Who said that?" Froakie questions." I am Arceus, I've gathered several Pokemon to prevent the tree from escaping. I'll teleport you to the tree. It's dangerous to get close to Dark Matter, but as long as you're wearing your scarves you'll be safe. Are you ready?" asks the Pokemon telepathicly.  
" **ABSOLUTELY**!" Froakie and Fennekin declare simutaniously. Arceus then teleports Froakie and Fennekin to the final battle.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 22 It's a Part of Us

" Ahh! I c-can't breathe!" Fennekin says gasping for air.  
" I-I-I guess it's c-c-c-cause we're so close to sp-sp-sp-space." Froakie replies gagging.  
Sudenly their scarves react to the tree and they evlove once again into Delphox and Greninja.  
" Phew! That's much better." Delphox huffs being able to breathe again." Now let's go get Dark Matter!" Greninja say determinedly uppercutting the air.  
Along the way the ground starts to shake, and unaware to our duo all the Pokemon holding back the tree are turned to stone.  
" What do you think that earthquake was?" Greninja wonders." I don't know? But wouldn't that be a spacequake?" Delphox asks confused as they're not on earth.  
" I thought it would be a treequake." Greninja says adding even more confusion to the matter.

Eventualy they meet Dark Matter.  
 **" WeLl iF iT IsN't tHe ReMaINinG POkEMoN WhO HavEN't bEEn tUrnED tO STonE!"** says Dark Matter in it's many distorted voices.  
" What are you talking about!?" Greninja challenges." **DiD YoU nOT FeEl ThE TrEMoR EaRLIeR? IT wAs Me GeTtIng RID of tHe LoThesome PEstS**." explains the being of negativity.  
" SO IT WAS A DARK MATTERQUAKE!" the duo exclaim in realization." **WhAt?"** The monster says confused." Nothing." Greninja replies shaking his head, as they prepare for battle.  
Our heros eventualy break Dark Matter's sphere, only for the tree's remaining light to fade.  
" **AhAhaHA! YoUR ToO LAte, ThE tRee Is DeAD**!" Dark Matter laughs maniacly as they regenerate. With the Tree of Life gone, Delphox and Greninja revert to their usual forms.

" Ahh! Can't breath!" Fennekin yelps breathlessly as she collapses.  
" Fennekin!" Froakie gasps in worry, barely breathing himself.  
" F-F-Froakie don't give up." Fennekin encourages. No sooner then the fire fox says this,voices of Pokemon from all over the world fill the room.  
"Don't give up! Don't give up! Don't give up! Don't give up!" The voices repeat, echoing Fennekin's words.  
The voices fill Froakie and Fennekin with power as the couple break the shield. " Now for the core!" Froakie says assertively.  
" **WAit! If YoU DeStrOY My CoRE, YOu'Ll oNlY GiVe nEgATiViTy BacK tO tHe WorLD EveNTuaLLy ReviVinG mE. Do YoU ReAllY WaNt To bE ResPoNsiBLe FoR mY REBirTH?** " Dark Matter pleads.

'He's right, If I destroy Dark Matter, He'll only be revived in the future stronger than ever, But If I don't we'll all die. What should I do?' panics Froakie.  
" I'll destroy you then!" Fennekin suddenly butts in." **WHAT!"** Dark Matter and Froakie exclaim in shock.  
" Negativity is a part of us, there's no denying it, sure we all have our bad days, but the bad days are what make the good ones so much better." The fire fox says explaining the balance of good and evil.  
" You're right." Froakie nods in agreement." **FOoLS, YoU'Re ReAlLY GOinG To Let mE CoME BaCK StronGeR?"** questions the beast of negativety.  
" The more dark the darkness is the brighter the light is, so the stronger you get the stronger positvity gets and vica versa." Fennekin replies insightfully.  
" Let's do it!" Froakie shouts. The couple then destroy Dark Matter together. When they wake they find themselfs in front of the revived Tree of Life back on Earth. "You did it!" Calls a mysterious voice.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 23 Farewells and Goodbyes

" You Did it!" chimes a happy voice in triumph.  
The duo turn toward the source of the voice to see a ghostly figure.  
" Who are you?" Froakie questions the spirit." So, the Beheeyem, made you forget me as well, huh? Well allow me to introduce myself." begins the ghost.  
" Wait, I think I know who you are, my body is telling me that your me, well, me but not me, uh I think?" interupts a confused Fennekin.  
" Correct, I am you but not you, I am the one who created you, I'm Mew." introduces Froakie's dead partner.  
" This little boy, is M-M-Mew!? 'Have I been in love with a boy this whole time?'" Froakie wonders as his eyes widen in surprise.  
" Something wrong Froakie?" Mew asks concerned." If you're the one controlling Fennekin's every move, then why did you have us fall in love with each other?" questions the frog.

" Love? I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that, Some time after I created Fennekin, I started losing control of her." explains the Pokemon who's rumored to be the very first.  
" Lost control of me?" Fennekin questions confused." Yes, My guess would be that Dark Matter Took control and tried to use Fennekin to seduce you so you'd be too distracted to fight him." suggests the pink cat.  
" But, Then that means..." Froakie begins frowning in realization." She doesn't love me any more..." finishes the bubble frog in dissapointment." **WRONG**!" shouts the fire fox." Huh!?" Froakie says in shock.  
" I've always loved you Froakie, and I always will!" Fennekin says confessing her true feelings, thus dissproving Mew's theory." Fennekin!" Froakie cries eyes watering in joy.  
'But that's not possible... If Dark Matter wasn't controlling Fennekin, and I wasn't controlling Fennekin, Then how... Unless... No that's impossible.' Mew ponders coming up with a new theory, as he watches the two lovers make out.

" I hate to say it but, I'm afraid it's time for the both of you to leave this world." Mew interupts breaking the make out session.  
"Well, here we go..." Froakie responds as he's being taken away by a ball of light." Why aren't I going anywhere?" Fennekin questions as the duo notice she's not being taken away.  
" So, it is as I expected! I didn't lose control because of Dark Matter, I lost control because of **YOU** Fennekin!" Mew realizes confirming his new theory.  
" M-M-Me?" the fox says stunned in utter confusement." As you grew more and more, you had started devoloping your own counciensness, Thus, you turned into a real Pokemon." Mew explains.  
" Well, Then, I guess this is Goodbye, my love. I'm Glad I met you, live on... for the both of us." The frog says dejectedly.  
" I love you Froakie!" Fennekin shouts in tears." I love you too, I wish we could be together, always. Well, goodbye." Froakie finishes as the ball of light continues to get higher and higher.  
As Froakie gets higher and higher he can spot several Pokemon turning back to normal.

At the Institute.

" Where did all my Perfect apples go?" Swirlix questions upon being freed, before noticing several eaten Perfect apples at Wigglytuff's feet.  
" **YOU**!" Screams the girl seething in rage upon recognizing the no longer petriefied thief. Wigglytuff (completely ignoring the situation) notices some Perfect apple crumbs around her lips.  
" Hey, What are you..." Swirlix questions in confusion as Wigglytuff grabs her and kisses/eats the Perfect Apple crumbs off of Swirlix.  
After they part Swirlix is left shocked while Wigglytuff balances a perfect apple on his head.  
" Guild Master! There you are! You shouldn't have run off like that!" the parrot chastises his partner.  
" What are you staring at!?" Chatot questions angerly upon noticing Swirlix." He-He kissed me..." Swirlix says still in shock.  
" WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Chatot screams in utter disbelief.

Later a heartbroken Fennekin comes back to the Institute.

After dinner.

" Wow! I've never seen Swirlix like that before." Fennekin mentions.  
" I know! All she could talk about was her new ' _boyfriend_ '." Buizel shudders.  
" I think it's kind of sweet." Ampharos replies cuddling Mawhile.  
" Now that our secret's out, we don't have to hide our feelings from the others." giggles the maw Pokemon.  
" Well, I'm guess I'm going to bed..." Fennekin frowns as she can't stop thinking about Froakie.  
" Sigh."Fennekin takes a quick stop at the bathroom and smiles as she discovers that Froakie left her a little ' _surprise_ '.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Frog and the Mischevious Fox

Chapter 24 Epilouge

Fennekin is on her way to tell her pops the good news.  
" HEY, POPS!" Fennekin calls to her reptilian father.  
" Oh, hey Fennekin." Carracosta says looking up from talking with Nuzleaf.  
" What's up?" Greets the reformed Wily Pokemon." I just wanted to tell you guys the good news!" the fox replies cheerfully.  
" What good news?" questions the turtle Pokemon." You and Mr. Nuzleaf are going to be grandpops!" Fennekin cheers.

" Yo-Yo-You're pregnant!?" Carracosta's eyes widen in disbelief.  
" Yep! Froakie, left me with a baby before he left!" Fennekin sighs dreamily.  
" I'm happy for you." Nuzleaf says smirking." Fennekin!" call several voices as Deerling who was on a date with BOTH Pancham and Shelmet (Talk about a double date), and Espurr who was on a date with Goomy arrive.  
" Hey guys! Guess what!" the fire fox cries excitedly." What?" Deerling questions with curiousity.  
" I'm-" begins the fox." You're pregnant!" Espurr interupts in shock. " Hah hah! It's hard to surprise a physchic type when they can read minds." Goomy chuckles at his girlfriend's power.  
" That's so cool!" Deerling says eyes sparkling referring to both Fennekin's pregnancy, and Espurr's mind reading." Yep!" Fennekin remarks.  
" Too bad, they no longer have a father..." Shelmet begins sadly." Figures, he'd leave someone as annoying as you." Pancham retorts causing everyone to glare at the panda.

" Sorry, Force of habit." Pancham says apoligeticly.  
" You really need to work on that." Deerling points out.  
" Yeah." the panda Pokemon says sheepishy rubbing his head.  
Suddenly, Froakie reappears." Fennekin!" cries the bubble frog in joy.  
" Froakie!" Fennekin says running up to the frog and embracing him.

Meanwhile far away at a Wigglytuff building.

" Guildmaster! What is your relations with that girl!?" Chatot demands.  
" Lalala, Perfect apple Perfect apple." Wigglytuff sings balancing a perfect apple on his head, completely unaware that he inadvertantly got himself a girlfriend.  
" How does he get himself into these situations, and how does he manage to get me involved in them?" Chatot sweatdrops.

Several years later Froakie and Fennekin are exploring with their children, their son Keromatsu the Froakie and their daughter Fokko the Fennekin.

A/N Wow, I think I just created a new shipping featuring Wigglytuff and Swirlix, Perfect Apple Shipping!


End file.
